


Making Him Comfortable

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Outdoor Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe will interface anytime, anywhere; Sunstreaker is not as comfortable to do so and for good reasons.
Relationships: Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Making Him Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> 2\. Outdoors

“Sideswipe… Sides, quit it,” Sunstreaker said irritably, shoving his brother’s hand away from his thigh.

Sideswipe merely pressed up against Sunstreaker’s shoulder, his hand transferring itself to Sunstreaker’s abdomen instead. His fingers played with the edge of Sunstreaker’s hood, flirting just beneath the sensitive plating.

“Why? You think a ‘con’s gonna be out in this?” Sideswipe asked, gesturing to the deluge of acid rain pouring down outside of their tiny cave.

It was less a cave and more like an alcove, but they hadn’t had time to be choosy. The storm had popped up fast, too fast for them to make it back to base safely before the rain started.

“Doesn’t matter. We’re still on duty,” Sunstreaker replied, staring at the droplets of moisture sizzling on the ground only a few feet away from his pedes. When he looked up after a long pause, he saw Sideswipe giving him a Look.

“We fragged in the cargo bay a week ago when we were supposed to be unloading the supply shuttle. Two days before that, I gave you a blowjob in that maintenance closet. A week before that…”

“Ok! Fine! We frag way too much while on duty. But that’s different than this.”

Sideswipe drew back a little so that he could swivel in place. He brought his pede up on to the rock ledge so he could hug his leg to his chest, resting his chin on his knee. “How’s it different?” he asked quietly and Sunstreaker cursed to himself.

That was Sideswipe’s ‘you’re being weird and I’m going to find out why’ expression. Which meant nothing would deter him and he would keep probing until Sunstreaker caved.

It was always easier to just get the caving out of the way.

“It’s not… we’re not…” Sunstreaker trailed off, struggling to find the words to explain. “There’s no one else…”

Sideswipe studied him for a moment before nodding slowly. “We’re on our own out here. No one else around to back us up if we get caught by the enemy. Plus, you hate the rain.”

Well… that about summed it up. Sideswipe had several unique skills but putting together scraps of information to make a cohesive whole was a special talent of his.

Sunstreaker nodded miserably, shivering a little as a stronger gust of wind blew droplets of moisture closer to his pede. They’d both been caught in a rain burst when they were younger and living on the streets. Sideswipe had been sick, vents clogged and core temperature high enough to make him delirious. It had been instinctual for Sunstreaker to shield his twin with his own body until the shower ended.

They had both gotten burnt, but Sunstreaker had borne the brunt of it. To this day, it remained one of the worse pains he had ever experienced.

“Well, I can help you out a little there,” Sideswipe announced after a few seconds. “Scootch over.”

Puzzled, Sunstreaker watched his twin stand up and gesture for him to move closer to where Sideswipe had been sitting. As Sunstreaker did so, Sideswipe reached into a subspace pocket and pulled out his emergency tent. He shook out the acid-resistant cloth, draping most of the material around his shoulders and allowing it to fall behind him like a cape. Then he crawled atop Sunstreaker’s thighs and brought the edges around them both, fastening it behind Sunstreaker’s neck.

“There!” Sideswipe said, beaming. “Now you keep a sensor out, even though I really don’t think you need to, and I’ll just be busy down here.”

Sideswipe ducked down beneath the tarp, slithering his way out of Sunstreaker’s lap and between his thighs. A moment later, his parted lips pressed against Sunstreaker’s lower belly and Sunstreaker shivered for a completely different reason.

Well, it still wasn’t an ideal location or time, but since Sideswipe had gone to the effort of making Sunstreaker as comfortable as possible…

~ End


End file.
